


Catastrophe

by tiedyeflag



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Pet Sitting, could be alex x leo if you squint...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo pet sits Alex’s cat, Matilda, but things don’t go quite as planned…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catastrophe

“…and remember to refill her water dish three times a day. Understand?”

“Crystal clear, Sir.” Leonardo saluted to Alex.

“…Are you sure?” The man narrowed his eyes.

“Positive! And it’ll only be for a few days, what could go wrong?” Leo looked over his broad shoulder to the inside of Alex’s home, where he could see a large black cat sitting on a nearby ornate rug. It’s long, glossy fur glistened in the light, just like his owner’s blonde hair.

“If I come back to a… _scene_ …even remotely similar to the last time-“

Leo growled. “Sir, it was just one time. One. Time.”

“The last time you looked after my Matilda. Also the first time you looked after my Matilda.” Alex said, his posture as stiff and poised as a statue’s.

“Yes, I understand. I, Leonardo van Ostrand, promise to control myself during these three days of pet-sitting your beloved cat and not cause any sort of inconvenience for you.” The muscular man took a deep breath at the end of his oath, making his wide chest swell.

Alex sighed, straightened his coat, and grabbed his antique suitcase by the polished gold handle. “Very well. I shall see you and Matilda again in three days.”

“Have a safe business trip, sir!”

With a nod, Alex closed the door, and it locked with a precise click. Leo turned back to the luxurious feline, who was yawning herself awake.

“Hello there, your fluffiness,” The admiral crouched down to the cat and held out his paw. She sniffed it, and after a moment, shut her eyes, silently giving him permission to stroke her. “We’re gonna have fun, right? And no trouble this time!”

* * *

 

With a sharp _click, click, click_ of his heels, Alex walked down the hallway as briskly as he could without breaking into a sprint. With every step, his mind raced with more thoughts, praying his predictions were false. When he reached his front door, he swiftly inserted the key and opened the door.

Nothing out of place. And no cat or hybrid in sight.

“Leo…?” Alex called, carefully treading deeper into his home, still holding his suitcase. He held his breath as he approached the corner of the living room.

He didn’t let it out when he got around the corner. Dropping his suitcase, he stared at the two felines lying in the middle of the space. Both sprawled out, stiff as ragdolls, with eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. Their pupils were the size of golf balls, and didn’t twitch in the slightest. Generous helpings of a green powder littered the floor and sprinkled Leo’s clothes.

“As I feared…” Alex walked over to the large hybrid and knelt down, waving a hand over Leo’s blank eyes. “Leo…? Leo can you hear me?”

“Aaagh….uaugnnn…”

“Earth to Leonardo van Ostrand…”

“guhhhh…what time do we get to Hollywood…?”

“Sigh…” Alex stood up and dragged his hand down his face. “He’s speaking in even more gibberish then last time…” Scooping up his cat with care, he exited the living room, and came back with a crystal glass of water. Without hesitation, he splashed its cold contents over Leo’s face.

“Ackpth! Gkckp-wha? Huh? What?” Leo immediately snapped out of his dreamy trance and sat upright with his mane dripping with water. After wiping the water off his face, he looked up, not expecting Alex’s cold, hard stare.

“Oh-er-h-hello, sir…” He sheepishly ran a paw through his hair. “M-Matilda was grea-“

“Need I remind you of our strict rule? And your promise?”

“Ahaha…well-sir-Matilda-you see-“

“You are not leaving this home until you clean up every speck of catnip.”

Leo let out a deep sigh and hung his head in disappointment.“Yes, sir…”

**Author's Note:**

> Chikuto did mention Leo is “susceptible” to catnip and…this was the result. Also I hope we get to actually see Alex’s precious pet cat~


End file.
